Don't Judge a Book
by Wedgewood
Summary: Archer, Reed, Hoshi, and Trip go on an away mission to a seemingly peaceful planet. But the planet is in the middle of a war, and the team is forced to help. T'Pol and the crew fight on another front on Enterprise. !COMPLETE!
1. Captured and betrayed

**Don't Judge A Book**

By Antares *Star

Chapter One: Captured and Betrayed

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Enterprise characters! Wow, we all knew that anyway, but oh well. The plot is mine, and the aliens and new characters are too!! Of course, you can borrow anyone I make up, as long as they come back in one piece, more or less.

*Archive: of course, just include my name and the disclaimer, and please tell me!!

*Summary: An away team travels to a seemingly peaceful planet, but the people are at war with a dangerous enemy, who turns against Enterprise. The team is forced to fight for their lives while the Enterprise wages the war on another front. Archer also finds some facts about his crew's past, things that may change his opinion of them forever.

*I hope you all like my newest story!! Uhh, my newest story makes it sound like I've written a lot, which isn't true! As many of you know, I LIVE for reviews, and positively refuse to write more without them. Well, not really, but It helps a lot. You don't have to say a lot, just one or two encouraging words!! PLEASE! You don't know how much they mean to me!! By the way enjoy the story! Anyway, on with it…

* * *

A beautiful green planet, spinning slowly in the black of space. It rotated a red giant, and showed millions of life signs. Archer felt a slight pang of homesickness as he looked at it through the forward viewer. Earth sure was a long way away.

"The species of this planet appears to be highly industrialized," T'pol said leaning up from her science station viewer. 

"Is this your way of giving me a go ahead for contact?" Archer asked a bit sarcastically. T'Pol merely raised a brow in answer. Hoshi tried to keep from smiling at his tone and Mayweather simply grinned, since no one could see his face.

"Should I put Enterprise in orbit?" Mayweather asked, a grin still on his lips.

"Yes." Archer turned to Reed "Do they have any ships in orbit?"

"No, although they do have advanced technology. They also have warp capability. As well as extensive weaponry. They could probably shoot us from the planet surface." Malcolm Reed's soft accent was full of suspicion.

Archer ignored his tactical officer's usual pessimistic manner, "Hoshi, hail them."

The forward viewer changed suddenly from the planet to a tall male. He was quite handsome, and almost could have passed as a human. His eyes were too large though, his ears too small, and his skin a little too green. He looked positively friendly and benign. 

The alien spoke in a soft flowing language, which was at first unintelligible, then the UT began to translate. "Greetings." He studied them for a second with his large liquid eyes. "You have come a long way, as we do not recognize your species. We are the Ansians, welcome to our planet, Aldovia." He bowed slightly, revealing dark brown hair.

"Greetings. I'm Captain Jonathan Archer of the Enterprise. You're right, we aren't from around here. We're from a planet called Earth. We're exploring."

"My name is Capena." He smiled revealing beautiful, straight white teeth "You are welcome to explore our planet." He turned to someone off screen and listened intently. He nodded at the unseen person and turned back to Archer. "In fact, we would be honored if you would come visit us. Can we expect you?"

"Yes! We'd love to come down. Send the location and time."

"I look forward to our next meeting then, Captain Archer of the Enterprise." Capena said. His screen went blank and he once again turned to his commanding officer. The commander was extremely tall and muscled. He had a command presence one could feel.

"Its perfect sir! Their technology is inferior to ours, but another ship on our side could win this war!"

"Stay quiet." The commander ordered. "We haven't won anything yet. Although this is an advantage, I admit, but we still have much to do. Hmph, these 'explorers' seem wet behind the ears. They won't suspect a thing. Make the arrangements." 

"Yes, Commander Korsca." Capena replied.

***

(several hours later on shuttle pod two)

Malcolm gently guided the shuttle through Aldovia's upper atmosphere. It truly was a beautiful planet. "Our ETA is ten minutes, sir," Reed reported.

Archer nodded and turned to Trip, who was excited as a boy to be going on an away mission. "They seem friendly enough Cap'n. It's a nice change, ya gotta admit."

"Yeah, this is the way every first contact should go. Too bad though, it's so rare." 

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Malcolm muttered. At Archer's questioning glance he elaborated. "Its an old saying, we shouldn't base our thoughts of them on just their appearances. We shouldn't trust them quite yet, sir." Malcolm warned, "We know nothing about them. For all we know, they could be violent, or dangerous."

Trip and Archer exchanged half amused, half exasperated looks. "Of course Malcolm, but maybe you should'n be so quick to judge 'em as bad people, as we are good people." Trip grinned and slapped Malcolm's back. "Relax Lieutenant!" Malcolm sighed and turned his attention to his console. 

Hoshi looked up for the first time from the PADD she was studying. "Their language is pretty simple Captain. They appear to have dialects also." She grinned "I can't believe how many languages we've already learned on this mission!"

The shuttle rocked and Hoshi immediately tensed, the smile melting from her face. She elt her body tensing and her breath hyperventilating. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. _In, out, in out…_ She thought of an ocean and calm waves. It helped a bit. Reed smoothed out the pod and she relaxed. 

As they broke the lower atmosphere, they all eagerly stared out the view screen. Below them was a beautiful planet of green pastures and sparkling rivers. It seemed highly industrialized as well, with huge cities and ships flying just below cloud level.

Malcolm gently landed the shuttle in the designated area, and opened the hatch.

"Aww, feel that fresh air!" Trip exclaimed sucking in a huge gulp. 

"I should bring Porthos down here! He'd love it." The star serving as Aldovia's sun was shinning brightly, and a soft breeze tickled their skin. Hoshi felt herself squinting against the bright light, unused to it.

No one was there to greet them. "Huh, this was the meeting place, right?" Archer asked Reed.

"Affirmative sir." Reed whipped out his scanner, keeping one hand on his phase pistol. "I'm detecting several bio-signs. They're right over…there" his eyes snapped open in surprise as he turned abruptly, pistol leading out front. There stood four Ansians with weapons pointed directly at them. 

They fired and Trip had to leap out of the way to avoid being hit. "Take cover!" Archer yelled as Reed shot at the aliens. Hoshi sprinted behind a large tree. 

The aliens were shooting unmercifully. Reed squatted behind the pod and continued to shoot at them. They kept dodging his shots though .Archer pulled a pistol from his belt and ran to cover with Hoshi. "What the hell!" he shouted. He was so angry he felt like running out and strangling the gun men himself.

Trip had recovered from his leap and crawled quickly to his feet. Slightly off balance, he began to make his way towards Reed. His head felt blurry, _must of hit it on the ground pretty damn hard. _All of the sudden, Trip felt shooting pain swell up from his right foot through his entire leg. He cried out and stumbled to the ground, clutching his foot. "Damn it all to hell!" he howled in agony.

Reed, seeing Trip was hurt, cautiously ran out to him. "Are you all right?"

"Does it look like I'm Ok? God, you English are so clueless! Shit, these weapons hurt!" Reed grabbed Trip's shoulders and began to drag him towards the shuttle, still dodging shots. Archer was doing a good job of covering them though.

"And you Americans are too trusting and reckless. I told-"

"-yeah yeah, get me to safety and you can brag all you want. " Trip moaned, his voice laced with pain.

Another shot came extremely too close to Reed for comfort. It ripped through the sleeve of his uniform, barley scorching his skin. "Bugger!" he spat pulling Trip even faster. "You owe me for this, Yank." But Trip was already unconscious. Reed pulled him the rest of the way to safety and collapsed. His back ached and his arm stung from the close call 

He pivoted around the shuttle corner, aimed, and fired directly at one of the soldiers. The Ansian went down immediately, but was only stunned. Reed had no idea what setting their weapons were on, and wasn't wont to find out. It appeared to be quite painful according to Trip's colorful descriptions. 

Archer had taken out two soldiers, and the last one ran. He and Hoshi carefully ran over to Reed and Trip. Reed was bent over Trip, examining the engineer's foot. Blood was pooled in Trip's boot, but it didn't look life threatening. 

"Sir." Malcolm motioned towards Trip. Archer bent over the injured man just as a splitting pain ripped through his head, then, he collapsed into darkness. Hoshi yelped in surprise, but was knocked out before she could turn around.

Reed twisted around as the captain and Hoshi went down. An Ansian was right behind them. God, they were quiet! It swung its weapon into Reed's stomach, then brought it up to strike Reed's forehead. Malcolm felt a rib or two break and gasped in pain. His head was dizzy and blackness was coming. He dove away and groped for his pistol. It was gone. He picked up a jagged rock and threw it from one hand to the other, testing its weight. 

With a last effort, Reed jumped up, and punched at the soldier's face. The Ansian went down, holding its jaw, and Reed rammed into him, throwing them both onto the grassy earth. The alien got on top on Reed and began to strangle him. Reed once again punched him, and rolled over so he was straddling the alien. Reed swung the rock in a wide arc, ending at the alien's head. The Ansian immediately went limp, a huge gash on its forehead. Reed thought the soldier might be dead. He couldn't find it in himself to care.

Reed tottered off the alein, breathing heavy through his injuries. He fell to his knees in pain and utter exhaustion. He glanced up and saw ten more aliens approaching. He saw his pistol laying on the ground by Archers head, and on a pretense of checking the Captain's pulse he shoved the pistol surreptitiously up his pant leg. He fastened it to a secret holster he had strapped around his calf, then laid out his hands in surrender. Ten against one was just plain stupid odds to go up against, and Malcolm Reed was anything but stupid. Just as they reached him, Malcolm passed out.

***

"We have them sir!! This war is ours" Capena exclaimed

Korsca, the commander of the war base they were on allowed a infinitesimal smile to cross his face, "One ship and a few fighters will hardly make a difference, but its better than nothing. Yes, I suppose things are looking up for us."

* * *

Well, that's just the beginning!! You want more?? Well, you better review. I'm serious. I will not go on without some reviews, and that's a promise.. REVIEW!!!

Antares Star 


	2. Stories and enemies

****

Don't Judge A Book… 

By Antares *Star

Chapter two: Stories and enemies

*Disclaimer and other information located on first chapter

*Note: Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews!! You all are soooo great, I hope ya like this chapter too! Sit back, relax, and enjoy…

* * *

T'pol sat calmly in the command chair. Enterprise was still orbiting Aldovia. The crewman at Hoshi's station, Johannes, couldn't raise shuttle pod two. For some reason, they couldn't raise the away team either. The Ansian's had some kind of dampening field which prevented the signal from getting through. "The Ansians aren't responding to our hail," Johannes nervously stated. T'pol merely nodded, completely emotionless.

"Continue your efforts, crewman Johannes." T'pol ordered. She briskly touched the communications key on the armrest. "T'pol to doctor Phlox."

"Phlox here, how can I help you sub-commander?"

"Doctor, is there any way to detect if the away team is still alive? This vessel's primitive systems cannot seem to do so."

"It would be difficult without information on the Ansians, but not impossible. We need to find a distinctive difference between Humans and Ansians, so we can locate the crew's life signs." Phlox replied in his cheerfully musical voice.

"We have no information on the Ansians. The captain decided to proceed to their planet knowing nothing about them, except their outward appearances. T'pol stated this with barely controlled disgust.

"Well, send me a copy of their transmission with the Captain, and I'll see what I can do. Phlox out."

Phlox strolled over to his computer and waited for Johannes to send a copy to him. He noticed it took almost five minutes to receive, Hoshi could have done it in two.

"Hmmm," Phlox muttered, studying the alien. "I believe we'll need our exobiologist for this enigma. Phlox to Cutler."

"Hello Doctor!" Cutler sounded pleased.

"I need your expertise, please report to sickbay."

"On my way"

***

Mayweather was bored. He swiveled back and forth in his chair, resting his arms on the navigation controls. His large chocolate eyes were beginning to droop. _I wish I could've gone on the away mission._ He glanced sleepily at his scanning readouts and his eyes snapped open in surprise.

"Sub-commander, I'm getting a ship on censors! Unknown configuration." 

"It's weapons are charged!" exclaimed Reed's substitute, Anderson.

T'pol stood quickly from the chair, "On screen." A large smooth ship appeared on screen, moving fast.

"They're hailing," Johannes stated, rather surprised.

T'pol turned towards the viewer, expectantly. An extremely appalling looking alien stood. He vaguely resembled a human or Vulcan in that he was bipedal, and had four distinctive limbs. The similarities ended there though. It (he?) was tall, with long matted hair and sallow skin. His eyes glared yellow and cat-like. His thin lips and sharp nose only added to his ugly visage.

He began to speak and Johannes worked franticly to get the UT translating. It nearly took a minute, but the ugly alien's harsh language began to translate.

"We have been monitoring you." His voice was low and croaking. "We know you are helping the Ansians, our sworn enemies. We are at war with them however, not you. Leave now, and we will not fire."

"That's impossible. Our comrades are on the planet. As you said, we aren't your enemies." T'pol said.

"We're at war. We can't take chances. Leave, or die." The screen went blank.

"They're firing!" Anderson cried.

"Polarize the hull plating. All hands, brace for impact. Ensign Mayweather evasive maneuvers. Enterprise shuddered as it was hit. 

"No damage!" Anderson exclaimed. He fired at the sleek vessel, but it kept dodging his shots. Surprisingly, its shots didn't seem to do any damage to Enterprise. Anderson finally got a good shot in with one of its phase cannons. The little ship bucked in space and an explosion covered it in red. The little vessel was dead in the water, with only one good shot from Enterprise.

"Curious," T'pol said as the vessel fell dark and still.

***

Archer's eyelids fluttered open. He lay still and tried to get his bearings. He was lying in a dark cell and had an enormous headache. He immediately thought of his crew. He sat up on his elbows and looked around the dark room.

Hoshi was laying facedown next to him. She had a gash on the back of her head. He gently prodded it and his hand came away sticky with blood. He checked her pulse and sighed in relief.

Trip was sitting in a corner, leaning heavily on the walls. He was already awake, but sitting still and quiet. Archer crawled over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "You ok, Trip?"

Trip looked at him with glazed eyes and nodded mutely. _Shock, no doubt _Archer thought, afraid for his friend.

"Morning sleepin' beauty." Trip slurred. "You've been out for hours. I was startin' to get a bit lonely."

"How's the leg?" Archer reached over and gently rolled up Trip's right pant leg. Trips shoe was already off and lying to one side. It was soaked with wet blood.

"Hurts like hell," Trip admitted. Trip's foot was burned deeply, and bleeding through thousands of cracks in his skin made by the heat. Nasty weapons these people had, but not highly advanced.

"I think Malcolm's hurt too." Trip averted his eyes from his twisted and burnt foot. "He woke up 'bout an hour ago. Said he couldn't breathe. Then he either went back to sleep, or passed out."

Archer frowned concerned for Reed. Malcolm had been the last standing, and had undoubtedly tried to protect them. Archer walked stiffly over to Reed who was lying on his right side with his arms wrapped around himself. 

"Malcolm, can you hear me? Wake up, I need to see if you're all right." Reed didn't stir. Archer found his pulse, then left him asleep.

Archer suddenly remembered their communicators. He pulled his out of a pocket in his sleeve. He flicked it open. "Archer to Enterprise, do you read?"

"I already tried Cap'n. All we get is static. Must have some dampening field around us."

"I see." Archer was angry.

Trip shifted weakly in his corner. "I wonder what they want from us. They seemed real friendly at first. I wonder what happened." Trip's accent was extremely prominent, either by pain or exhaustion.

"I don't think it was anything we did. As soon as we landed they started shooting. They weren't aiming to kill us, or else we'd be dead. Maybe--"

Archer's comment was cut off by Hoshi, who started to stir. She groaned and rolled over, opening her eyes.

"You feel ok Hoshi?"

"Yes Captain. Anyone get the number on that starship that ran me over?" Hoshi's head began to clear. She sat up and glanced over at Reed, then Trip, huddled in his blood-stained corner. "How's the leg Commander?"

"Better. And drop the formalities Hoshi. We're all in the same boat right now."

Hoshi nodded. Her eyes returned to Malcolm. She felt a rush of concern for the somewhat shy armory officer. She had really grown attached to him over the past weeks. Something a little stronger than friendship seemed to have grown between them. Or maybe it was just her imagination. 

"What's wrong with Malcolm?" she lurched unsteadily to her feet and then, leaning slightly on Archer for support, she made her way over to him.

"I think he has some broken ribs, and a nasty bruise on his forehead. His breathe is shallow but his pulse is strong," Archer didn't lie to her.

"He's been asleep for a while." Trip sounded worried. "Woke up once, had a headache. Also said his chest and side hurt. We all know Malcolm, and he hates to admits when he's in pain, so it must be pretty bad."

Hoshi felt a deep dread. If Malcolm died, she didn't know what she'd do. He was such a great guy, despite his unnaturally private life and somewhat stuffy British upbringing. Hoshi knew she was over reacting, but she couldn't help it. She cared deeply for Reed, for all of her fellow crew, and would hate to see anything happen to them.

***

A few hours later an Ansian came to the door of their cell and pushed some fruit through. It looked rather like apples or pears. Archer quickly stood and called after the retreating back. "Wait!! Why are we here? Please, my people need medical attention." The Ansian was gone though. "Damn it." Archer cursed.

Hoshi was examining the food. It appeared ok, so she handed two to Trip and Archer and took two for herself. She approached Malcolm and laid his food next to him. "We should try to wake him up, he needs to eat something."

Archer nodded and came over to squat next to Reed. He would need food to regain his strength. "Malcolm, wake up. You need to eat." The Lieutenant didn't stir. "Lieutenant, that's an order." Archer tried, but it had no effect either.

Hoshi gently shook Malcolm, but his body was limp. Archer once again checked his pulse and felt his ribcage. His breathing seemed strained and raspy. Hoshi shook her head sadly and moved over to Trip. She sat down, already tired, and took a bite of the fruit. It was tangy and sour, but pretty good on n empty stomache.

Archer joined Trip and Hoshi. He could tell his crew was getting restless so decided to pass the time for them. 

"Did I ever tell you two about the time I was unconscious for a day?" Trip shook his head and Hoshi looked expectantly at him.

"Well, my PTP, physical training professor, made us run 15 miles in uniforms and boots on our first day. It was scorching hot, and humid as hell." Archer paused to take a bite of fruit. "I got severely dehydrated and just collapsed after about the tenth mile. They had to carry me back, and I was out for 24 hours."

Trip grinned appreciably. "That's not a bad story Cap'n, but I got a better one!"

"Oh?" Archer smirked. "Let's hear it."

"Well, in high school there was this girl I had a major crush on. I sang in chorus just to be with her, I took art so I could watch her. I was totally infatuated with her. I finally got up the nerve and asked her out." Trip grinned, almost proudly, "And she said yes!

"I took her to this real fancy place, and everything went wrong!! I spilled wine on her lap, broke one of her toes dancin', and couldn't pay the bill. I washed dished for an hour, then took the poor thang to a hospital. She was wet, hurtin', and miserable. She was so mad at me she wanted to walk to the clinic, but I insisted on escorting her. 

"On the way there, I got lost. She was so mad that she turned around and BAM!!" Trip clapped his hands together for emphasis. "She slapped me right across the face. Next thang I know I'm lying on the asphalt looking up at her, then, I blacked out." Archer began to snicker and Hoshi was smiling.

" The worst part is, she left me there! I woke up a few hours later at the hospital, someone had called an ambulance. Don't know if it was her, 'cause she never spoke to me again." A weak laughter from the other side of the cell caught all of their attention. Malcolm was still lying on his side, but had apparently woken up. He was grinning ear to ear and had heard the whole story.

"Very good Commander Tucker! I'm quite impressed. You seem to be the clumsiest child I've ever heard of."

"Malcolm!!" Hoshi rushed over to him and gave him a soft hug. "We were worried about you!"

"Welcome back Malcolm. But you missed my story." Archer complained.

"Sorry Captain, it won't happen again. I have a story however, that will outdo yours Trip." Trip looked doubtfully at him and crossed his arms. Malcolm sat up painfully and leaned against the wall. Hoshi sat next to him, relief evident on her face. She handed him his food. He studied it for a second, took a bite, and began.

"It happened during graduation at the academy. Security majors were marching and presenting the colors. I was holding the Starfleet flag and we had to march as well as stand at attention throughout the ceremony. About two hours into it, I began to feel weak. In fact, I felt like I was about to faint.

"The ceremony was closing however, and we were to march back across the ranks. I began to walk in step with the three other color guards, but halfway across, my legs wouldn't hold me. I collapsed in front of over one thousand people. Luckily, the man next to me grabbed the flag and the soldiers on either side of me grabbed my arms and pulled me the rest of the way. So I didn't make a total fool of myself, as you did Trip."

Trip laughed. "What happened Reed. Forgot to eat your scones and jam that morning?" He said the last part in a terribly mocking English accent.

Malcolm cringed at Trip's attempt to mimic him. "No. What happened was, in the excitement of the graduation, I forgot one very important thing. You need to relax your legs every few minutes while at attention, or you blood flow is disrupted. I neglected to do this, so I felt weak due to blood flow disruptions."

"Oh, I see. But I can't see you collapsing. Maybe I should find a recording of the graduation." Archer said, a smile on his lips. "But I'm still not sure that's as humiliating as Trip's story."

"Hey!" Trip protested. He turned to Hoshi, "Ok Hoshi, your turn. Bet ya can top us all!"

Hoshi shrugged and admitted, "I've never been knocked unconscious, totally humiliated, or publicly feinted. Sorry to disappoint you all."

"Awww, C'mon-" Trip began, but an Ansian appeared at the door to their cell. 

"We are ready to speak to you." They exchanged looks. They were finally going to find out what was going on.

* * *

Thanks so much all my reviewers!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review this chapter. I wanna know how the story is going. Too slow, too fast, just right! Is the action good?? Is it too boring! FEEDBACK, PLLLEEEAAASEE!!

Thanks to all the people who reviewed chapter one. I give out stars to someone every time they reviews a chapter. You know, just for fun. So, here's the first batch of stars…

*A ~ I'm sorry if I sounded obnoxious by demanding reviews, but I thrive on them. Don't take it the wrong way! Glad ya like it so far. Hope its still good. As you can see, I cleaned up all those little mistakes from chapter one. Thanks!!

*Aislinn ~ well, I wrote more!! Thanks so much for the review! You are too nice!!

*Cheysuli ~ Well, I had more Malcolm. He's my favorite too! He's just totally awesome. I went back to the first chapter and changed that fight scene a little bit. Its better, you should read it!!

*Kim ~ Don't worry, Malcolm will defiantly have a big part. Glad you like the action., I'm really trying.

*Claire ~ Was this part good too?? Ohh, I sure hope so! Thanks for the kind words

*Sion ~ You have two names on the review! Is it Son, or Sion?? Well, hope I got it, Thanks a million for the review

*Rae ~ Sorry Trip was the first to get hurt!! He'll have a big part in this because he's really cool. Thanks!

*Buggles586 ~ Yeah, I always think of Reed like that. Slightly paranoid, but usually right! Glad ya agree!

*CJSpooks ~ Thanks! I hope it turns out all right. I'll be happy if its half as good as your stories!

*Ali Opp ~ Thanks!! I made sure to get this up ASAP! Hope its as good as the first

*Admiral ~ Hope this is good too. Thank you for the review!! They're like chocolate to me YUM YUM! want MORE

*PJ in NH ~ Well, was chapter 2 as good as you hoped?? I hope so! Thanks

*Arwen ~ That's exactly what I say!! He is way too trusting!

*Jenn ~ Thank you! I hope this is still in character!

*Aramis ~ Don't worry, Reed will get plenty of action! Just stay tuned

Once again, thanks a million, and please don't forget to drop a review! The more I get, the faster I go!!

Antares*

  
  



	3. A shoulder to cry on

****

Don't Judge A Book… 

By Antares *Star

Chapter three: A Shoulder To Cry On

*Disclaimer and other info located on first chapter

*Note: Wow!! The feedback is excellent! You guys all rock! Whew, I wouldn't be posting this so soon if it weren't for your reviews! They really make me write faster. Today was my birthday!! Yay, so here's a present for you all! Hope you like!

* * *

The Ansian carefully entered the dark cell. Archer and Hoshi jumped up, ready to intently listen. Malcolm tensed and brought his hand down towards his leg where the phase pistol was holstered. He hadn't told his crewmates about it, in case they were being monitored. It might be their only hope for escape, and they couldn't risk losing it. Trip merely sat, unable to stand.

Archer immediately recognized the Ansian as Capena, the first Ansian Enterprise had encountered. He felt himself growing infuriated. This was the man who had set the trap and lured him onto their planet.

Capena felt a bit uncomfortable, but masked it well as he began to talk. "I'm sure your wondering why we have captured you." He looked around to meet four angry gazes. A bit flustered he continued "well, the Commander of this base has given me permission to tell you outright. We are in the middle of a war with a very dangerous enemy. We're losing.

"We need your help. Although most of your technology is inferior to ours, we have detected that certain useful systems are superior. While you and I had our little chat, Captain, our scanning facility scanned most of the systems on your ship. Life support, sensors, logs, crew manifests, you name it. There were two systems, however, our scanners couldn't seem to process. They were weapons and your hull plating. Our sensors couldn't scan them because they are obviously superior to ours. We have never seen anything like them. Your people must have a very violent past, to have developed such extensive martial machinery."

Trip clenched his fists in response to the blunt insult. Reed felt a bit of pride about their superior weaponry, but was also miffed.

"So what do you want from us. You want us to fight a war for you? Sorry, we refuse." Archer said as evenly as his temper would allow him.

"Oh!" Capena laughed a cheery laugh, out of place in the prison. "No, no!! We want no such thing, although we will find use for your ship. We were thinking more along the lines of--"

Trip began to laugh. A dry, humorless laugh filled with irony, when juxtaposed to Capena's. "How do ya expect to take Enterprise when we have the better weapons?"

"I see your brain is another system inferior to ours." Capena threw at Trip, his words laced with ice. 

"Now wait just a moment!" Trip made a gallant effort to rise, leaning against the wall and balancing on his left foot. "What does that have to do with anythang?" 

Capena seemed pleased that his words had insulted the human. He grinned with those perfect teeth and continued. "If you were indeed as clever as us, you would have figured it out by now." 

He held out his slender hand and ticked off fingers as he spoke. "One, we find out your ship has extensive weaponry. Two, we are in the middle of a failing war. Three, we have four officers from this strong ship in our clutches. Four, in order to get the ship _we _must have the better weapons. So," he paused leering around. "anyone know five?"

Archer looked exasperated and turned to Hoshi who shrugged. Malcolm's voice rang out in the hollow room. "I know." He admitted, his polite accent full of hatred. "You intend either to use us as hostages, and force Enterprise to fight. Or, you will make us construct our better weapons for you."

"Very good human." He glanced at Reed, who was painfully sitting up against a wall. He turned to Trip, "Perhaps injury increases you human's intelligence." He studied Trip's bloody foot. "Than again, maybe not."

Trip gritted his teeth and audaciously lunged at the alien, who quickly stepped out of the cell. Archer leapt forward, intent on beating the life out of his captor, but ended up pounding his fists against the bars as the door was slammed shut in his face. "Until we meet again humans."

Archer growled in frustration while Trip yelled imprecations at Capena's retreating back. Hoshi sank down next to Reed, feeling utterly defeated. She buried her head in her hands and felt defeat swelling up inside. Reed placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She leaned into him and felt tears seeping through her eyelids.

"Its ok ensign." Hoshi couldn't stop the tears. She tried to even her breathing, but found her breath erratic and halting. "Hoshi, I'm sorry. We'll get out of this, don't worry." Reed felt extremely uncomfortable with her crying on his shoulder. Although, the awkward feeling wasn't as bas as it would've been with anyone else.

Trip hobbled over and plopped down by Hoshi, looking sympathetically at her. Archer sat across from the group, but couldn't speak through his antipathy. Hoshi managed to get her emotions under control. She raised her swollen eyes, totally embarrassed at having broken down.

"God, I'm sorry. I'm so weak." Hoshi whispered. "I just feel like there's no way out."

"Don't talk like that Hoshi, don't even think that. That's an order." Archer urged.

"Captain, you know when you asked me for my most embarrassing story, and I said I didn't have one." Archer nodded, confused. Hoshi rushed on, "Well, I do. I have a lot actually. One was on my first away mission, captain. With you and Malcolm. When I saw the alien corpses." She shivered. "And I screamed and panicked. I just broke down, just like right now. I've always been like that, my whole life.

" I steadily dated a very charming guy during collage. Once a fire broke out in the academy during class, and had to be evacuated. I fainted just like a little kid. The thought of burning up in scalding flames scares me half to death. Well, my boyfriend carried me out of the school. He broke up with me the next day."

Hoshi looked around. Her crewmates were avidly paying attention to her. She took a breath and continued. "I went on a date with another man, as a junior. We went out for a walk and I saw a rat. Big fat ugly thing. I screamed and tried to climb up him. Never heard from him again.

"Right after I graduated, a week before I joined the crew, I heard the news about the incident with the Klingon. I've stayed away from farms since." She sighed sadly, "I'm just doomed to be a fraidy-cat. And right now, I can't help thinking we're done for."

"No Hoshi, those things would scare most people. The crew of Enterprise is inexperienced, but extremely brave, you included." Archer stated

Trip laughed. "I think your story is better than all of ours! You win Hoshi." Hoshi smiled, Trip always had a way of cheering her up.

Malcolm smiled at her and squeezed her shoulder. Reed then looked around, and beckoned everyone to gather around him. They pressed in, curious of what he had to show them. Once sure that his leg was blocked from view of any guards or cameras, he slowly pulled out the pistol. 

Archer felt a wave of relief and Trip barely managed to contain a gasp. "I managed to hide it. I believe we are no longer 'done for'"" he sardonically said, glancing at Hoshi. She smiled in relief.

"Good job Lieutenant!" Archer praised.

"We'll need an escape plan. Those of us who are injured will need to be helped. This will slow us down dramatically." Reed whispered, gripping his side.

"We don't know when those Ansians will come back for us, so we better be careful." Hoshi added.

So, the four brave crewmembers--some more than others, but all brave-- sat in a circle and began to plot their escape.

~*End of chapter three*~

* * *

Sorry so short, but I really wanted to get this up. The next chapter will focus on what's happening on Enterprise and T'Pol, as well as Aldovia. Here's an excerpt to whet your appetite for CHAPTER Four….

One of the Ansians pulled Reed from the ground. Reed gasped in pain and began to cough harshly. Archer rushed forward angrily shouting, "He told you he was hurt! Don't you listen?"

"We don't care if he dies, as long as he helps us build the weapon." Coughs continued to wrack Malcolm's body, and he noted fearfully that the hand covering his mouth came away bloody. The only thing keeping Reed standing was the guard hauling on his singed arm.

Trip steeped forward, trying to look dangerous from between the two Ansians that held him. "And if we refuse to help you?" he sneered, favoring his leg. 

Commander Korsca grinned. "Then your Captain and Woman die." 

Excited?? I hope!! I'll have it up ASAP.

Antares*

Thanks to all of my stupendously wonderful reviewers of chapter two!!

***Aeryn Alexander**- Well!! Hoshi had lots of humiliating stories! I wrote them just for you!!

* ***Arwen**- Glad it was still good. Don't worry, Malcolm will NOT die by my hand!! 

* ***Kim**- Thanx!! Yes, major ass kicking is the upcoming attraction. Possibly a slight Malcolm/Hoshi, Hoshi had humiliating stories, and four is coming up! YES!

* ***PJ in NH**- Thank you! I hoped it was good. But don't get me wrong, I don't support full Hoshi/Malcolm. I prefer a great friendship, not anything too serious. 

* ***Sion**- Whew! Glad I got it right

***Technitium**- thank you! I lOVE to hear those two small words!!

***David**- Wow!! Thanks. That's, like, a huge compliment to a Reed lover, That I write him well!! Wow!!

* ***CJSpooks**- I know, my brain cells are knocked around by that too! Thanks, it makes me feel better that I have a bud and fan here. Can't wait for your next chapter to come out! You ever gonna finish that story where Hoshi's dreams about Malcolm come true?? That was one of your stories, right??

***Byrdgirl**- Thanks ya! I hope this chapter was clean too. I know it was short, but I tried!

***F**- Ohh, don't worry! Malcolm isn't going anywhere!

* ***Rae**- thank you! Wow, your nice words make me want to go write another chapter right now!!!

***Suzanne**- Thanks, I really am trying to keep things even. The next chapter will have T'pol and Enterprise in it!


	4. Sunlight and Taken

****

Don't Judge A Book… 

By Antares *Star

Chapter four: Sunlight and Taken

*Disclaimer and other info located on first chapter.

*Note: omigosh! I can't believe how great you all are! I've never had so much wonderful feedback. Every single review has been kind and supportive. You all are GREAT!!! I'm sorry it takes so long to get new chapters up, but I'm really busy. I'll really try to get one up at LEAST once a week!!   
There's some scientific stuff in here, and I know some is probably wrong, but go with me here, I try. Anyway, it my story so I can do whatever I want! YEAH! OK, now, on to the story, enjoy…

*This chapter of Don't Judge a Book, is dedicated to CJspooks, my awesomely talented friend. Hey, if ya haven't read her stuff, you should. Especially Malcolm and Hoshi fans! She is great at writing them. On to the story!!!

Enterprise sat silently in space, silhouetted against Aldovia's bright sun. The little alien ship was slowly spinning, red still erupting every now and then from its hull. It was badly damaged. Johannes had tried hailing them, but there hadn't been a response. Either they couldn't respond, or they wouldn't. 

Phlox had worked with Cutler on examining the Ansians. With merely a recording of the Captain's conversation, they had discovered only one noticeable difference between Humans and Ansians. The Ansians had a green tint to their skin. Evolutionary speaking, this trait defiantly had a purpose. 

Phlox had decided that the reason for their green hue was that they probably had a large amount of Chlorophyll in their bodies. This would mean they performed photosynthesis, instead of eating solid food. This would also explain their especially bright sun, and slim bodies.

Phlox, Cutler, and the remaining senior staff were now discussing the options ahead of them. "We now have a major difference between the away team and the indigenous species of Aldovia." Cutler said.

"Yes, this will allow us to scan for the Captain. If we can get through there dampening field, we should be able to locate them." Phlox grinned widely.

T'Pol quirked an eyebrow. "An admirable effort we will make, Doctor. But you're assuming they're still alive. We have no such evidence to prove this theory."

"Yeah, but if they are alive, we've gotta help them!" Mayweather pressed. "We better hurry too. They may be alive now, but not in a day or two. If they don't consume food, they may not have anything for the team to eat. They could starve!"

Phlox shook his head. "We did detect signs of animal and plant life on the surface when we first scanned. More than likely some of them are eatable to humans."

"Very well," T'Pol stated stoically, inwardly cringing at the thought of consuming animal flesh. "We will continue our efforts."

The meeting was over and everyone departed. Cutler gently pulled Phlox to one side as they left. Then, remembering his dislike for physical contact, she quickly let go. "Hey, they're showing a movie tonight, a real classic!"

Phlox smiled grimly, "I believe I am needed in the medical bay. Time is running short."

"I'm sure they can spare you for a few hours Doc, C'mon. Please! It'll be fun."

Phlox looked kindly at her, then nodded. Cutler grinned and said happily, "Oh, you'll love this one! Its called 'The Matrix.' Twenty-first century classic. What happens is AIs control Earth, and we're just their……"

***

T'Pol had been most intrigued by their attackers. They were at war with a advanced culture, even more so than humans, yet their weapons and protection were severely lacking. One shot from Enterprise had almost destroyed them. It hadn't even been a good shot! Reed's second couldn't shoot half as well as he could, yet the ship was disabled. T'Pol had ordered countless scans to be made on the ship, and they had discovered something amazing. 

The ship had highly advanced systems, but it's weapons were extremely low grade. They could be compared to Earth's firing ability two hundred years ago. The aliens must be in their first war, which is why they were so jumpy. If they had been experienced, they would have tried to get Enterprise on their side, instead of attacking them. 

Johannes was still trying to raise the creatures. She cried out in surprise when she got a response. "Sub-Commander T'Pol! They're responding to our hail."

"Put them on screen Crewman." T'Pol ordered. The repulsive creature appeared again. He was bleeding black blood from a nasty cut and looked extremely pissed. 

"Your weapons--very advanced. We could use friend like you with us. What say you?" 

"We are neutral in this war." T'Pol stated.

"If you be good people, you would help the Tauners. We did no start this war. We were peaceful, until Ansians came. They be violent, take our planet and strip it of all resources. We now be poor and our planet be a wasteland. You help, huh?"

T'Pol turned to Johannes. "Crewman, can you fix the translator so the grammar is correct." Johannes nodded and set to work while T'Pol turned back to the Tauner. "I wish to hear more about the Ansians." 

***

The away team had been busy planning an escape. With a phase pistol, this would be so much easier. "We have to assume they never found your pistol, Captain, or else they would already know about our weapons." Reed stated logically.

Trip nodded and was about to say something, when Capena came to their cell door. He was flanked by three buff Ansians, and an extremely tall, thin one dressed in dark green. Capena peered through the bars, large green eyes dancing. "We are ready for you." 

Archer stood up and walked over as the door was slowly slid open. "All right, lets go."

Capena laughed and said "No, no, no, Captain! I would have thought we didn't strike you as that stupid! You are not the weapons officer, or the engineer. We only need you here for one thing!"

"How do you know I'm also not the engineer of my ship? How do know if my weapons officer is even here right now?"

"Ahh, you humans are a bit lacking in intelligence." He threw a glance at Trip, then smiled as one of the large guards stepped between the angry human and himself. "As I said earlier, when we scanned your ships we downloaded everything, including crew manifests." Hoshi glared at the tall Ansian with utter hatred from beside Archer.

He glanced at her, amused, then pulled out an ornate PADD and scrolled down. His voice was mellifluous and musical. "Commander Charles Tucker III, better known as Trip. Chief Engineer. *Born August ninth, in Alabama. Has two sisters, and five letters of recommendation. Owned a Tabby cat when he was six, and his favorite food is Southern fried catfish."

The tall Ansian grinned and continued, "Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Armory officer. Majored in weapon engineering, and hull plat design. Born, September second in England. One sister, one brother. Joined starfleet one year earlier then usual. Second highest GPA in his class."

Capena took the PADD from the Ansian and tucked it away "Come along now Trip, Malcolm." They both bristled at him using their first names, like they were best friends or something. Trip stood and backed away, a maverick glint in his eyes. Two guards strode forward and roughly grabbed him, one holding each arm in a deathgrip. Trip struggled but ceased at Archers glance. It would be no good, they were outnumbered. The tall Ansian seemed highly amused.

"I know a lot about weapons, take me." Archer asked. 

The tall Ansian grinned and said sweetly, "We said we only needed you for one thing, Captain."

"And what is that?"

"A bargaining chip." He smiled a sugary grin. He looked directly at Malcolm. "Come, Malcolm Reed."

Malcolm attempted to stand, but was in too much pain. He collapsed and stated, almost politely "I'm injured. I'm afraid I'll be of no use to you." 

Capena snorted and motioned to the remaining guard. He barreled over and pulled Reed from the ground. Reed gasped in pain and began to cough harshly. Archer rushed forward, angrily shouting "He told you he was hurt! Don't you listen?"

"We don't care if he dies, as long as he helps us build the weapons." The tall Ansian said evilly. Coughs continued to wrack Malcolm's body, and he noted fearfully that the hand covering his mouth came away bloody. The only thing keeping Reed standing was the guard hauling on his singed arm.

Trip leaned forward, trying to look dangerous from between the two Ansian guards that held him. "And what if we refuse to help you?" he sneered, favoring his leg.

The tall Ansian grinned. "Then I, Commander Korsca, will kill your Captain and Woman." Capena grinned up at his commander, and led the guards and crewmen out of the cell. Korsca glared at them through the bars as he slid the door closed. When they were all finally gone, Archer collapsed. "God, they know everything about us. I hope Malcolm holds out, he isn't looking so good."

Hoshi seemed preoccupied with her thoughts. She slowly slid down the wall next to Archer. "What is it?" he inquired. 

She snapped her head around and simply stated "I didn't know Malcolm had a brother."

*I don't know if all this info on Trip is right, I was just making it up. It has hardly any absolutely true statements, same with Malcolm.

Well, I hope that was ok. Sorry about no action, there will defiantly be some in the next chapter, so stay tuned!! Please lease please review! It would make my day! I read every review carefully and thankfully, I really do. Thanks to the people who reviewed chapter three…

* * ***CJspooks**- You are too awesome! Thanks so much girl. Looking forward to your next update! Thanks for wishing me happy bday! Wow, I'm 15 now!!!

* * **Aeryn Alexander**- Thanks! It was a great day. Hope the agony is over. I really do try to keep everyone in character!

***Cally**- don't worry, Malcolm is my favorite too! I won't hurt him, too badly!

***StarMatrix**- Thanks ya so very much!!! Was this chapter ok too? Hey, awesome pin name! Stars rule, don't they??!!

***Fiona**- I'm going ASAP! Thanks! Merci Beuacoup. Danke. Tuk I'll try, but if I write it too fast, you won't have anything left to read!!

***Sky Fire**- Thanks! I'm trying to stay in character! Your awesome! Thanks for reviewing.

* ***Suzanne**- Ya like the teasors??I thought it was a little mean, but now the suspense is over! MORE MORE MORE is coming!!

* * ***Sion**- Thanks a lot! I love ya for reviewing.

* ***Crazy Dreamer**- Glad ya like it. Hope ya stay with me!!

* ***Iverson**- YEEEAAHH! I got my all-star reviewer back!! I can always count on you for a great review! You are so absolutely totally obsessed with those stars! Awesome. Did ya see, at the end of my other story I thanked you all again, and apologized for sometimes forgetting the stars! Right now your tied for first, let the race begin!!! 

Thanks again. Now, please review! Bye, until next chapter!!!

Antares *Star


	5. Malcolm's story

****

Don't Judge A Book

By Antares *Star

Chapter Five: Abused-Malcolm's story

*Disclaimer and other info located on first chapter

*Note: Oh Man! I'm so sorry its taken so long to get this up. I was away at a week long soccer tournament with my team. I tried to write a chapter before we left, but it was so hectic with packing and practicing! Sorry. Man, I've been so busy I haven't seen the last four episodes, so that's another thing I have to do. Whew, well, enjoy this, if you can, its pretty depressing. Action in the next chapter. This story will end in two to three more chapters!!

* * *

Reed and Trip were led to a large weapons room, filled with all kinds of pistols, cannons, and every other weapon imaginable. Reed still had his pistol strapped to his leg. He had meant to give it to Archer, but had forgotten. His mind seemed so foggy, he could barely concentrate on staying upright.

"You will work here." Capena stated. "All the tools and parts you require will be brought to you. Don't try to take anything, you will be carefully guarded. Anyway, all the weapons in here are broken, it wouldn't do you any good." He stared at them, then pivoted and marched out behind Corsca. The guards saluted their commanding officers, then turned to the two humans.

Trip sighed, eyeing the three guards and their guns. Reed had slumped to the ground. "What do you suppose we do, Trip?"

Trip whispered "I don't know. I wouldn't put it past them to kill the captain. I think we should build the weapon, but slowly, and badly. They won't know the difference. We need to plan our escape."

They began the tedious work of building a phase cannon. Reed felt so tired, everything was foggy, his side hurt. Oh, it hurt! His breath was coming in gasps. After three hours of work, he felt himself slipping into darkness. Trip's voice, coming from a distance, _Malcolm! Oh God, can you hear me? Hey I need help, Hey…_

All Malcolm was aware of was that he was coughing, hard. He felt hands roughly grab him, and haul him up. His arms were slung over two mismatched shoulders, one tall, one level with himself. Then, he fell into blackness.

***

Reed awoke in the cell. Archer and Hoshi rushed over to him. 

"How do you feel?" Archer asked.

"Not wonderfully, yourself." 

He was always so polite, Hoshi thought. Archer smiled. Reed reached for his side and realized he was naked to the waist, his shirt lay next to him. There were bandages wrapped around his torso. He prodded his ribs, and groaned.

"Where's Trip?" He inquired, sitting up painfully.

"Over here Malcolm." Trip piped. He was sitting across the room, he had a bandaged foot. "They finally decided to give us medical attention, but not too much. They like being in control I s'pose." Trip limped over and sat next to Malcolm. "About escaping…"

They all nodded. "I've been thinking about that. I think next time we go to work, we should take some of those weapons." Reed said

Archer raised his brows in question. "We share our workroom with about two hundred broken weapons." Trip explained. "Its like a graveyard!" He pretended to shiver, grinning.

"Yes, although we are guarded. If we act discreetly we can steal three or four, bring them here, and attempt to fix them with some stolen tools." Reed said.

"Sounds like a plan, just don't get caught." Archer committed. Hoshi bit her lip, but nodded too.

They received more of that fruit for dinner. Archer began to tell them about his father. How smart he was, brave kind, and adventurous. When he was done, Hoshi turned to Malcolm.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what's this about your brother?"

He looked shocked, maybe even angry. "I have no brother."

"Yes, you do! I heard them say it!! I heard --"

"I prefer not to talk about it. He's dead," Reed said haltingly. 

"Oh," Silence, so much worse then noise sometimes. " I'm sorry, I-I didn't know." Hoshi smiled apologetically and turned as an Ansian threw something into the cell. It was bandages. "Here, we should rewrap your foot Trip, and your side Malcolm. Your bandages look loose."

Archer tended to Trip's foot and Hoshi approached Malcolm. He blushed slightly, but turned and allowed her to unwrap his support bandages. Her soft hands brushed his skin, and he shivered slightly. His mind still felt vague, and for some reason he thought he should stop her from unwrapping the bandages. Wasn't there some reason he didn't want her to see his back? He couldn't remember.

All of the sudden Hoshi gasped! She dropped her hands and backed away from Malcolm. "Oh God, Malcolm, what the hell happened!" Her voice quivered and Archer and Trip looked over. 

"What is it? Hoshi! What's wrong?" Archer moved over and almost cried out. Malcolm's back was a criss cross of long, thin, scars. They covered every inch of his shoulders, stretching down to his pants and across his spinal cord. White, brown, yellow, sickly scars, although long healed. Running vertically, horizontally, parallel and perpendicular, creating a spider web of marks

Archer gripped Malcolm and twisted him around. He seemed confused, unaware. "What?" he asked thickly. Trip felt tears well in his eyes. Those scars on his skin marked countless hours of pain, torture, abuse. Emotionally as well as physically.

"Your back! Malcolm, what happened. I want the truth." Archer asked gently.

Malcolm seemed to realize what the fuss was about, he gasped and pulled away, reaching for his uniform shirt. He tried to slip it over his head but Archer grabbed his arm. "Stop! Malcolm, who did this to you. Answer me, that's an order!"

Malcolm looked wildly around, his eyes darting from one face to the next. All of them reflected worry and compassion. He hated that look. He clutched his shirt to his chest and quivered.

"It doesn't matter! Its over now, what do you care!" He yelled.

"We're your friends, of course we care!!" Hoshi yelled back.

Malcolm stared at her, then cried angrily. "You really want to know? Huh?" He looked around, they all nodded. He began slowly, painfully, "My baby brother, Mark, was my best friend growing up, my only friend. We went through everything together. Everything! I loved him so much. Our father, however, despised both of us. We weren't what he expected, not the kids he wanted us to be. So you know what he did?" Malcolm paused, breathing deeply. "He abused us. Once a month, or every time we failed him.

"Our mom was too afraid to stand up for us, our sister too young. So we ran away, but he found us. He always did. Every time he would find us and drag us home and flog us like we were his worst enemies. Mark was only ten, his body hadn't even reached puberty yet, it couldn't withstand the beatings." 

Malcolm stopped, his voice cracking. They were all shocked, shocked into silence. The quiet stretched into long minutes. Footsteps echoed down the hall, the sound of gunshots in the distance. Hoshi hugged him gently while Trip sniffled. Archer looked angrier than ever. 

"So," Malcolm continued softly, "I was all alone in the world, except for Madeline. She really was great. He loved _her. _I left when I was 16, and joined starfleet. There, now you know." Reed tried to glare at them all, but was too devastated. He always tried to forget, so he didn't have to relive the pain and sorrow. But it was always there. Haunting him, tearing him apart, a little bit, day by day.

"Oh Malcolm, I'm so sorry, so so sorry." Hoshi soothed. She hugged him again and cried to herself. That poor man. No wonder he was so quiet and shy.

Malcolm shrugged "It was a long time ago, I'm over it now." He offered a little smile.

Archer looked furious. "So that's why they don't know your favorite food, they don't even know you." 

Reed looked a bit confused. "My favorite food, sir?" 

"Long story, Malcolm." Trip said sadly. He clapped Malcolm gently on the shoulder. Trip wasn't sure what he could say to the poor fellow. He himself had the most wonderful parents a boy could ask for. There was no way he could feel Malcolm's pain.

They all slept badly that night. When the guards came in the morning to take Malcolm and Trip, they nodded at Archer and Hoshi. They returned that night, exhausted, but each carrying two side arms and some tools. Malcolm began to fix them. He found it relaxing taking them apart, putting them back together. Each piece important, each part depending on another. Just like the crew of Enterprise, just like most families should be…

* * *

Well, I know it was sad, but I hope it was OK. Ever since the show started, I've always believed that Malcolm had a bad childhood. Just the way he acts, so quiet, and he seems to have some repressed anger too. He's also a bit too timid around strangers, I just think he was abused. Please review. The next chapter will have action, I promise!! Auf Wiedersehen!~!

Thanks for reviewing chapter four to…

***Tasha - **I love Trip to! Don't worry, he'll be in a lot of the story, because he's one of my favorites.

****

*Anne - I'll really try to add some twists to the plot! Thanks though, I would have so much fun writing screen episodes for Enterprise! 

****

* *Suzanne - Well, I didn't update soon, sorry! I'll try never to leave you hanging that long ever again!!

****

*Aramis - Thank you, I'm trying to get it done. I'm getting a bit bored, so I'm changing it a bit, stay tuned! You'll never guess what happens next.

****

*Goody - Hey, thanks! Sorry about the suspense, at least they aren't cliffhangers! Your awesome too!

****

* * * *CJSpooks - Once again, thanks a million! You are awesome too! Malcolm WILL be OK, I have to make sure of that so you can continue to write excellent Hoshi/Malcolm stories! :-) Can't wait for your updates, Luv Ya!

****

*Cally - Yup! Got it in one! The brother thing was important, sad though. Hey, I don't like the Ansians either, and I created them! Sad, huh?

****

* * * * * Iverson - Wow, two more reviews ~*loud speaker**~*** "And Iverson takes a two length lead, leaving the others in the dust!!" JK, thanks a bunch, I was born in Washington!! Awesome

****

* * *Kim - OOPs, I never had a chance to see "Fusion", so I had no idea Trip had a brother. Well, I could change it, but I'm too darn lazy, thanks for the correction though, I really should get a Beta. Thanks for all your reviews, you the best!

****

* * *Rae - Ohh, I feel really bad. I kept you in suspense for like, two weeks! Sorry, won't ever happen again!

Thanks again, pleasEEEEEEE Review!

Antares *Star


	6. Dreams

**Don't Judge A Book**

**By Antares *Star**

**Chapter Six: The Dream**

**Disclaimer and other info located in first chapter**

**Note: **Wow, I am so sorry to everyone for not updating for sooooo long. What was it, five months?? Well, who's counting. I really am sorry though. I hope I haven't lost too many fans nor made anyone too angry. Its just when the show went on hiatus I lost all ambition to write this story, and now I have it back. 

Oh, by the way! Have you all seen "Firefly"? Now that's gonna be an awesome show!! Go Whedon!! On to the story!!

_________________________________________________

T'Pol was genuinely worried about the away team, although she kept it hidden. If what the Tauners said about the Ansians was true, the captain was in a deadly situation. According to Litan, the Tauner T'Pol had talked to, the Ansians had once been a peaceful race. They had never fought a war, never had problems with violence. The Tauners lived on a nearby planet in the same solar system as Aldovia. Then, one day, the Ansians had simply attacked The Tauners. Neither side had advanced weaponry or experience in warfare. 

Although this story could be tainted by the Tauners, T'Pol believed there was some truth to it. It would only be logical to be truthful if you were seeking allies. 

Mayweather was anxious to go help the away team, but T'Pol knew charging in recklessly could lead to their own capture, an illogical course of action. No, they would have to develop a plan, perhaps even get help from the Tauners. Until then, the captain was on his own.

***

Captain Archer woke from a restless sleep. He heard quiet tinkering from the other side of the cell and looked up. Working away at the weapons, Malcolm looked haggard and exhausted. "Malcolm, get some sleep." Archer coaxed.

"I'm almost done sir, just a bit longer." Malcolm didn't look up. He hadn't talked since telling the story. He couldn't face them now. They'd just look at him with that pity-filled face and say how sorry they were. He hated that look.

Archer had to admit, he couldn't look at his armory officer the same way. He could just see Malcolm as a child being beaten and put down, and he couldn't stand it. "No Malcolm, you need sleep. You need to heal."

"Heal." Malcolm considered the word, then shook his head. "No, I need to get out of here. We all do."

"Sleep, now. Consider it an order."

Malcolm stared, then nodded reluctantly. He placed the pieces under a heap of old bandages and removed the working phase pistol from his holster, also hiding it in the bandages. Easing to the ground, his eyelids closed immediately, and he wondered how he stayed awake as long as he had. His mind was so full of images and memories. His dreams were plentiful that night. Images of his brother flashed through his head, countless beatings, a school dance, his first girlfriend, the Naval Academy, and his greatest fear…

_Malcolm was swimming in a cool peaceful lake. A bright sun shown down casting thousands of reflections on the glassy water. His arms made ripples as he swam lazily to the edge of the lake. Then, as he was about to pull himself out, a hand grabbed him by the arm and threw him back in. He glimpsed his dad's visage from under the water. His dad waded out into the water and grabbed Malcolm's head, pushing him underneath the once calm water, now frothing with his thrashing legs and arms._

_He couldn't breath; he was drowning! He opened his eyes in panic, and at the bottom of the lake his brother sat, staring up at him, motioning him. He smiled sadly from the ocean floor and turned, blood was spewing from his back. Malcolm gasped and water filled his lungs. He was going to die, no _drown! _His worst nightmare. Mark waved to Malcolm, and everything went black._

_***_

Hoshi woke up to a strangled choking sound. She looked blearily around and saw Malcolm thrashing on the floor. He was sweating and grabbing his throat, lost in a nightmare. She crawled over to him and tried to shake him awake. He stopped thrashing, but didn't wake up.

"Malcolm? Hey, wake up!" Nothing. He was so still, _too_ still…oh God! "Captain!" she shook him awake. "Its Malcolm, he's not breathing!"

Archer lurched up and raced to Malcolm's side. "Get Trip." He checked Reed's pulse. Nothing. "Shit! Not now Lieutenant. Hold on." 

Trip limped over. "Aww, damn it Malcolm!" he cried. Archer lifted Reed's eyelids, no response. Still eyes stared back at him lifelessly. "No!"

Archer bent over Malcolm and tried to breath some life into his lungs. Trip placed his hands on Malcolm's chest and leaned over him too. Three breaths by Archer, twelve pushes by Trip. Again and again. Three times through, five times. Malcolm lay still as a statue. He was dead.

"Capena!" Archer roared. "Get your dirty Ansian ass here right now." Guards were already rushing to the cell, they had seen what was happening by camera. They entered, the same three burly ones as last time. "Help him." Archer growled. 

"How long has he been dead." One asked stoically.

"No more than five minutes." Hoshi trembled.

One lifted Malcolm's limp body over his shoulder, grunting under Reed's dead weight. Archer blocked the doorway. "Where are you taking him?"

"Does it matter, he's dead?"

"Yes, it does."

"We may be able to save him. We have very advanced medicine. Do want him to live?" Archer simply glared. "Then move aside."

The guards were gone, and so was Malcolm. Hoshi looked shell-shocked. Trip was staring down, rubbing his sore arm muscles. Archer grabbed the cell bars. "I want to come with you. Please, come back here!" They were already gone though.

Breaking the silence, low, light footsteps echoed down the hallway, coming closer with each footfall. Archer waited to see who it was, squinting through the darkness. Capena's voice sounded through the gloom. "What an interesting twist of fate. He died by himself, we didn't even get to help." Archer pounded the bars. 

"Will you help him?" 

"Yes, I suppose we can. Five minutes is easy. A little something to jumpstart the heart, a little something to repair the brain, easy. But ahh, you see, why should I help you?"

"You son of a bitch! A man's life is at stake. If he dies, so help me, I will kill you."

"He's already dead good Captain, and I am not. So your threat is anything but threatening." Capena smiled and stroked the bars teasingly. Archer's fingers itched to grab him and strangle him.

"I will help you build the best damn phase canon you could have, just help him." Capena considered this, and nodded slowly.

"Yes, that's a start. But you see, that isn't enough. I want you ship captain. Help us win this war, and Mal will live. Get it?"

Archer sighed. He could devise a better plan later. Malcolm didn't have a later, it was now or never. "Yes."

Trip looked up, confused while Hoshi dried her tears. 

"One thing though, I want to go with him, make sure you don't do anything else to him. Deal."

"Hmmm, I guess so. You aren't very trusting." Capena gave Archer an innocent smile. He opened the cell door for Archer. "This way Captain." He unholstered a gun, and motioned Archer forward. 

As they disappeared from sight, Trip and Hoshi exchanged a glance. What more could go wrong?

__________________________________________

Well, once again, I'm terribly sorry.  Please review, and I'll try to get another chapter out.  But let me know that you _are reading this, and aren't so mad at me that you won't read it.  REVIEW! Please.  Well, here are my thank-yous for chapter five and new reviewers…_

* * ***Fiona~  I finally got it out sorry! lol That made me sad and guilty, sorry!**

* * * ***Rae~ Oh Shit! I feel all guilty now. How about giving me a third chance.  sorry! **

* * * * ***CJSpooks~ Sorry girl, didn't mean to keep you waiting. Hey, you ever gonna update that dream story of your??  We did god in tournament, third, all right!**

* * * ***Kim~ Thanx.  Yes, I do remember that one scene he had in Dear Doctor! Blah, what an awful episode, no Malcolm, no Trip. **

* * * * * * ***Iverson~ Hmm, yes you are obsessed, dangerously! I'll consider it a compliment!**

* * ***Suzanne~ uh oh, hope that swing lasts five months lol**

* * **Aramis****~ So did I, Thanks!**

*** Silver Cross Of The Huntress~ uhh, sorry hun, I don't do slash, but thanks anyway! lol, probably Hoshi.**

***Faith Ingels~ I will, promise!**

***Jaws~ Thanks, I will, sometime!**

***Lynne~ Well, I finally updated, with a little prodding, thanx**

Bye Guys, review!


	7. The Open Road

**Don't Judge A Book…**

**By Antares *Star**

**Chapter Seven: The ****Open Road******

*Disclaimer and other info located on first chapter

*Note: Well, another chapter! I hope it's alright. It's kind of longer, and the story's winding down.  A character from chapter one make an appearance, see if you remember him…

I've read all of the reviews (Thanks!!), and have taken some of the advice. Thank you those who offer tips. Thank you all who encourage me to go on! This chapter is for you…

*~*~*~*~*~

There is no accident in our choice of reading.

-Francois Mauriac

*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

Archer felt totally out of place and more then a little ignorant as the Ansian doctors tended to Reed. The captain knew Phlox would trade even his precious pets to get his hands on this kind of medicine and technology. The Ansians would have made prosperous allies if they had just been less rash. Or violent, or maybe even less insane, yeah, that would have helped. _Oh well, they're helping Malcolm, that's all that matters._

Reed was lying flat on a stainless steel medical table which starkly contrasted his deathly sallow skin. Blood flowed freely from his nose, which showed no sign of hurt say the yellow complexion of it. He looked dead; he was dead. Archer felt sick as he watched one of the two doctors push a long tube down Reed's throat. The other was hooking a contraption up to the officer's chest and head. The cliché monotone sound of a dead man's heartbeat echoed shrilly around the room. 

A complicated machine began to bleep and whirl, and before he knew it, the doctors were withdrawing the tube from Reed's trachea and unhooking the devices. A steady beeping sound showed Reed's heart was now beating. Absolutely amazing. Enterprise's medicine seemed archaic when juxtaposed to the Ansian's.

Reed's eyes fluttered and Captain Archer leaned forward full of wonder. Muttering something the captain's communicator didn't catch, the doctors leaned over Reed with new tools as the beeping of his heartbeat began to quicken. They gave him a shot, and he bean to cough harshly, as though ridding his lungs of bad air or water. A tremor ran through his body, and his eyes finally opened.

*~*~*~*~* 

Everything was dark. Everything seemed to ache, especially his head. He tried to reach a hand up to rub the headache from his skull but found he couldn't move his arm. In fact, he couldn't move anything. He was completely paralyzed. He began to panic. His memories were coming back, and they struck terror in his heart. He had drowned. What the hell was he doing alive?

He was aware that he was coughing, harshly. Hmm, a side affect of dying maybe. He couldn't remember anything, except that he shouldn't be here. He felt a click against his neck, and light suddenly flooded into his vision. It was so bright, he flinched away from it. The light came though, engulfing him and forcing his heavy eyelids open. Blurred colors were all he could see. Voices floating around him, not making any sense.

A figure walked into his sight. It looked familiar and he was surprised how quickly everything was coming into focus. This figure looked concerned and placed a comforting hand on his arm. "Welcome back Malcolm. You had me worried there for a while." Malcolm, that was his name, yes. The figure was…Trip? _No, he's Captain Archer. Trip is smaller… and Southern. Yes!_

Malcolm's fingers twitched, but he couldn't speak. The figure turned away briefly. Another sharp click by his neck. Malcolm almost gasped at what this shot brought forward. All his memories came rushing back in a torrent. 

"Captain?" he rasped. His throat ached. Archer smiled and patted him gently.

"Welcome back. I intend for you to stay with us this time." he turned slightly. "Thank you Capena, you held up your end of the deal."

Capena strolled forward, not glancing at Reed. "Ah, I did didn't I?" I didn't do 'anything else' either to your crewman, as you suspected. You don't trust...tut tut."

"I have no reason to, you put us in this situation in the fist place…you better get us out in one piece."

"So many threats! Shame on you. Now come, Mal will spend the night here, and you can go get that ship of yours for me. Remember your end of the deal? Enterprise is mine." Capena grinned toothily and turned to his guards. "Take Archer to the communications room, let him contact his ship. I will be there shortly to, uh, _monitor the exchange. Jon." He held his arm out to the door. Archer threw one more glance at a confused Malcolm, and then stalked out._

Malcolm watched the Captain go. He felt a sense of dread come over him. Had the Captain traded Enterprise for him? If he had, and someone got hurt…Malcolm didn't think he could ever forgive himself. 

His headache was becoming increasingly painful, so he closed his eyes and tried to block out the complicated feelings swirling through his brain.

*~*~*~*~*

Hoshi sat completely still, staring at the bars of her cell. Trip was just to the right of her also in shock. They had just watched Malcolm's dead body being carried away.

"Did that really just happen?" she asked Trip without turning around. "Did I just see someone die?"

Trip stared at her, scared that something inside her would snap if he said what he really thought. "He'll be fine. They have technology to, ah, bring him back." He sighed. "He's strong."

"He was having a nightmare. He was terrified, and I couldn't save him. I wonder if he was dreaming about…about Mark." Her dark eyes swung to fix on Trip's face, they were glistening brightly.

Trip rested his hand on her shoulder, offering comfort.  He felt oddly calm. "Maybe you should try and get some sleep. Here." He pulled a pile of cloth towards her, but it wasn't soft and light as he had expected it to be. It was heavier then it should be. He grabbed on end of it and tugged it open. The phase pistol lay there, along with some partially repaired weapons. "Hoshi!" he breathed.

She scrambled up behind him. "Oh!"

He peered keenly at the weapon, his blue eyes flashing hopefully.

"We could use this." he whispered.

"How?"

"I'm not sure, but we'll find a way.  They hurt us, we hurt them."

Hoshi looked at him, meeting his steely gaze, and then dropped her head guiltily.  "I don't know."

Trip pocketed the weapon.  "I do."

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Welcome aboard Enterprise." T'Pol nodded her head politely to Litan and his guard, who did not bear weapons.  

"Thank you, we are pleased to be here." answered Litan gruffly.  "Now, can we get started in our negotiations?"

"Of course." T'Pol answered evenly.  Archer continually told her that she was rude in her speech by being so straight-forward.   If she was rude than the Tauners were downright hostile.

T'Pol showed the Tauners to a meeting room.  A security guard stood outside the room and nodded to the Sub-Commander as he shut the door.  T'Pol sat quietly and listened as Litan began talking.

At the end of the discussion, T'pol hadn't gathered much more from the Tauner.  She decided she could trust them enough however, to tell them of Enterprise's situation.  "Four of our crewmates have been taken hostage below.  We have yet to hear from them.  Has this occurred before?"

Litan growled a truly disgusting sound.  "Yes!  They seem to take pleasure in reverting to cowardly measures.  Three cycles ago they took a soldier and his whole family; wife and two littles.  After we refused to surrender an important outpost to them, they killed the family and sent the soldier back, have crazy after watching his family die.  Bastards."

T'Pol considered this, despite outward appearances; the Ansians seemed a brutal and irresponsible race. She wanted no dealings with them.  "We might consider an exchange.  If you are willing to help us rescue our crewmates, we may be able to offer you information and battle tactics."

Litan sneered at her.  "We want no 'tactics', we want power! We need technology and weapons."

"We are not at liberty to give those away."

"Then we are not at _liberty_ to help your crewmates.  This is over."  He got up quickly and left, followed by his guard.  The security officer fell in step behind them as he escorted them back to the shuttle bay.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Archer perched uncomfortably upon a tall stool as Capena's guards overlooked him dialing in Enterprise's com channel.  As he was about to reluctantly hail his ship, a message flashed on the screen.  An important looking Ansian looked curiously at Archer as the two guards immediately snapped to attention.

"Commander Corsca! Sir!"  They held their wrists together in front of their bodies, pointing up with fingertips meeting.  It looked like a little heart shape.  The commander regarded them swiftly, then lazily mimicked the gesture.  The guards hurriedly pulled Archer from his stool, pushing him against the wall and out of the screen's way.

"Where is your little master, Capena? I have urgent news.  Bring him to me at once."

On that note, Capena pranced in.  "Well Jon, are you ready to…"  His eyes flashed as he caught sight of the figure on screen.  "Sir!" 

Corsca raised an eyebrow at Capena.  "Having fun?"  Capena fell silent.  "Well, never mind.  I needed to inform you that we discovered a meeting between Enterprise and the Tauners."  Capena's eyes narrowed.  "If Enterprise is having dealings with the Tauners, we are as good as dead.  Do something about it, I'm needed on the battlefield. Out."

The image flashed away and Archer stood forgotten at the wall.  Capena rounded on the guards. "You heard him!" he bellowed.  Bring…the girl in here, take this one back." He motioned to Archer.

Archer didn't struggle as they grabbed his arms and pulled him into the dark hallway.  They open the metal bars of a cell with a groan, and proceeded to hurl Archer in.  Trip was waiting there, by the door.  He banged the pistol against a guards head while Hoshi ran into the second.  

Archer was stunned, but soon caught on and helped Hoshi up.  Trip smacked the second guard, who fell to the ground with a groan.  "Hey Captain." Trip grinned.  Hoshi was panting from her excitement and fear.  The guard she had attacked was about three times bigger than her.  Archer smiled at them. 

"If we can just get out of the building, we can hail Enterprise and get beamed up." Trip declared.  

Hoshi nodded excitedly, then sobered.  "What about Malcolm?  We won't leave him here, or-or his body."

"He's alive! It was amazing; they made it look so easy." Archer shook his head incredulously. 

Trip goggled at Archer.  "He's Alive!?"  He grinned, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

They set off down the dark hallway, Archer leading.  Trip held the gun and Hoshi grasped some of the half completed weapons.  They turned into the med bay together on the count of 'Three'.  The medics were stunned, but stood with their hands up as Archer shook Malcolm awake.  

Reed opened blurry eyes to see his friends standing around him.  Archer mumbled something to him, and hooked an arm around Malcolm's waist.  Malcolm sagged sluggishly. "Trip, come help." Archer ordered.

Trip looked uncertainly from Hoshi to the gun.  She sighed, "I know how to shoot!  Malcolm taught me."  

Trip nodded, handing her the gun.  "That doesn't comfort me!"  He sniggered.  Malcolm glared at him, still managing to catch the barb through his hazy thoughts.  

"Come on, we need to find a way out of here.  How much charge does that gun have?"  Hoshi looked at it closely

"Three shots, maybe four."

Archer nodded, and they walked out going painfully slow.  

*~*~*~*~*~*

_________________________________________________________________________Well, here come the famous thank-yous.  I have a lot of new reviewers THANK YOU NEWCOMERS!  A couple old ones YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! and some absent ones, GRRR. Well, all in all I'm quite pleased, because of your reviews it didn't take me two months to update! congrats!

* Loz- Thank you, I love being intriguing !LOL, hope you made it ok…

* Parisindy- Glad to hear, and when are YOU gonna continue your stories. Unless my computer is tricking me, you haven't updated for a while!

 * * * * * * CJSooks- Hey bud. Well, thanks again, humbly, since your countless stories leave my lone one trembling, I hope you'll find inspiration to keep writing, it IS hard!

* Shaan Lien- You know, I think your absolute right! I guess I'm just a Drama Queen. I will try harder to keep them in character.

* Catspaw- Your right, I'll go back fix that one day. I guess you can tell I don't have a Beta! Thank you so much for the kind words. One thing I've wondered, is your 'name' Cat's Paw, or Cat spaw? Hmmm, maybe you have that name just to confuse everyone. Grr.

* Liselle- Darn it, I am!! I'm sorry, didn't mean to lie, a guess bending the truth is a _good_ way to put it. lol, don't worry, couldn't ever kill of a character, love em too much.

* * Jaws- Once again, you review! Thanks so much, hope this lived up to your expectations!

(commentator's voice) And it looks like CJ is in second placed, trailing Iverson by one star! But Suzanne, Kim, and Rae are tied for third, close on the winners' heels! Who will win the battle of the stars??  

Ba Ba Ba Bum…And they're off to…

…Review!!


	8. To the Stars

**Don't Judge A Book…**

**By Antares *Star**

**Chapter Eight: To the Stars **

***Disclaimer** and other info located on first chapter

***Note**: Well, here we go again! I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  And by request some more action and Malcolm…lol, ask and you shall be provided.

***Dedication**: I dedicate this chapter to Jen Day, who wrote wonderful Enterprise fanfics until she could no longer do so.  Leukemia claimed her life on February 3, 2003.  And to my grandpa who has lung cancer, and has suffered from other problems since serving his country in war.  God Bless them, and everyone who suffers from these awful diseases.  

And God Bless all of the American troops who are now in far away countries, my dad included, protecting America.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Here come real stars to fill the upper skies,  
And here on earth come emulating flies,  
That though they never equal stars in size

-Robert Frost, Fireflies in the Garden

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-yeah, I like this poem anyways, but it's a tribute to FIREFLY, Joss Whedon's series that was cancelled, even though it RULED.  Boo to Fox Network.  And on to the story…

_______________________________________________________________________

Hoshi held the phase pistol tightly in both hands, trailing her crewmates by a mere foot.  Her heart was pounding so loud, she was sure she would give them away, but no guards were in sight.  Hoshi was worried about Trip and Malcolm.  Neither was looking very good at the moment.  Trip still limped heavily as Malcolm gasped for air through his broken ribs, leaning heavily on his comrades.

Archer peeked around a corner, then nodded to his crew, who pushed forward.  He wasn't exactly sure where he was heading; all he knew was the further away from their cell, the better.  The captain was concerned for his friends; he needed to get them out of here as quickly and discreetly as possible.  There was a chance their shuttle pod had been left were it landed.  

He pushed through a heavy door and was surprised to see bright sunlight streaming through.  It had been much too easy to escape, or maybe he was just being paranoid.  

The sun was so bright that Archer had to shield his eyes from its rays.  A cool breeze whipped through his hair and he couldn't help sighing in relief.  It had been far too long since he breathed fresh air and felt clean wind on his skin.

The beautiful, peaceful day was ripped apart by gunfire.  Bullets shredded through the silence and Archer cursed in surprise. "Head for the trees!" He shouted and practically dragging Malcolm, he sprinted to the forest. 

Hoshi was about to turn around and fire at the Ansians, but thought better of it.  She still wasn't a great shot, and they didn't have much power left in the pistol.  Instead she dashed to the trees in a half-crouch.  Malcolm was leaning against a tree, gasping.  

"Here." Archer reached for the weapon and Hoshi gave it over gladly.  

"Maybe I should--" Reed began.

"No, I _can_ shoot, Lieutenant." Archer said kindly.  Reed smiled and collapsed against the trunk.  Trip parked himself down next to Reed, looking a little pale and drawn.  

"People here seem to like shooting at us."  He stated simply.  Reed looked at him, half exasperated, half amused.

"Yes, or maybe they just like shooting at you."

"I've always been real popular."

Reed smiled then turned his focus to Archer who was scoping out the Ansian's position.  "We better wait it out.  We can't be here when it gets dark though.  Hoshi, see if you can contact Enterprise now."

"Ay, Sir."

She pulled out her communicator and flipped it open with practiced ease.  "Ensign Sato to Enterprise, do you read?"  Every second of silence seemed to deflate her.  She sighed in defeat and was about to repocket the communicator when a burst of static barked through.  She grinned and exclaimed "Enterprise, this is Ensign Sato! Do you read?"

"Ensign…looking for -o. we -eed get…..contact the a….rs.  Request…"

"Wait, Sub-Commander, I can't hear you."  Hoshi flipped the communicator over and reconfigured the frequency and quantity settings.  "Sub-Commander?"

"Ensign, can you understand me now."

"Yes!  We request immediate beam-out."

"We would oblige, but as of now we are engaged in a battle with the Tauners.  Although their weapons are archaic, they have managed to hit out transporter array.  We are attempting to repair it."

Archer leaned over, "T'Pol?  Is Enterprise in any danger?"

"No Captain, we have sufficiently disabled their ships."

"Good, get on those transporters." He furrowed his brow, "We really need to get off this planet.  Hell, out of this system, no one likes us much here."

"We will proceed in the repairs as quickly as possible.  Out"

The firing had stopped for the time being.  "They know exactly where we are, I'm sure they've scanned for us by now.  We need to get to the landing site."

They all nodded.  Trip rocked to his feet and Archer pulled Reed up, slinging Malcolm's arm around his shoulders.  "Let's go!"

They skimmed the perimeter of the forest.  After getting out of sight from the Ansians, Archer jogged through the open field.  Reed frowned, they were much to exposed.  An eerie silence had replaced the sound of weapons.  No birds were singing.  Not even a voice or distant laugh.  

Reed's stomach clenched, either from anticipation or pain, he couldn't tell.  He knew that all this moving around wasn't good for him right now.  But there was nothing they could do about it; they had to get off the planet.

They crossed the filed safely, and Trip let out a breath of relief.  Archer smiled, "Good job people."

Trip threw a desperate glance at Archer and whispered "I gotta go."

"Where?" Archer asked.

"You know, _go_."

Malcolm scoffed at the engineer, "And where would you go at a time like this?"

Trip looked around then spotted what he was searching for.  "Ah, behind that bush."

Reed shook his, finally understanding.  Hoshi giggled as Archer threw a glance at Trip.  "Why in the world would you go sit behind a bush when….ohhh.  You gotta _go."_

"Yeah, after all, we've been locked in that cell for who knows how long.  And I wasn't about to go in front of this lady." Trip motioned.  Hoshi smiled indulgently.

Archer shook his head, "C'mon.  Let's work our way over to that rock formation."

"Cap'n! What about…" Trip began.

"You'll just have to wait." Archer ordered fimly.

"Huh." Trip growled. "Fine, but I get first dibs when we find the shuttle."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

T'Pol strode into the Transporter room, where four engineers were working on the burnt out circuits.  "Are you progressing as scheduled."

The humans looked at each other, then at T'Pol's imposing figure.  One stood uncertainly and shuffled into attention.  "Uhh, yes, actually we're ahead of schedule."

"Notify me when you have completed your task."

She left and they let out a sigh of relief.  "Yeah, she's hot, but I wouldn't spend more time then I had to with her." one whispered.

"Why are you whispering, stupid.  She's gone."

"I heard they have really good hearing."

"We would be finished with this by now if Commander Tucker were here."  They all looked at each other, than stopped talking and bent over their work.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Commander Tucker, meanwhile, was ducked under a low outcropping.  Archer was waiting for a clear shot at the Ansians, who had come out of hiding a bit.  Over-confidence was always a killer.  

Archer saw the shadow of a figure and shot straight on.  The blast caught an Ansian right in the side.  He screamed in shock and pain, and then he was gone.

Archer nodded, pleased with himself.  He turned again towards the firing Ansians.  Reed lay back against the rock, satisfied with their safety for the time being.  Then, all of the sudden, Reed was cast in a dark shadow.  He glimpsed upwards and leapt in surprise right as an Ansian crashed down into their group.  Hoshi yelped and backed away. 

"Captain!"  Malcolm yelled.  Archer swung the gun around, fixing it on the Ansian, who currently had a gun pointed on Trip's heart.  Trip was squatted perfectly still, not taking his eyes from the weapon trained on him.  His ankle was trembling, but he dare not move.

"Put it down, or so help me, I will kill you."  Archer snarled. 

The Ansian looked uncertain, but kept the gun raised in two quivering hands.  Reed looked from the gun, to Trip, to Captain Archer.  He realized a second before making a rash action, that Hoshi wasn't there.  He craned his neck slowly and inconspicuously around.  Hoshi was right behind the Ansian, a fist raised.  But she didn't seem to know what to do.  Reed made a punching motion, then touched his lower neck.

Hoshi nodded and hit the Ansian as hard as she could. _Wham!  Right where the armory officer had showed her.  The soldier went down like a sack of potatoes.  Trip let out a breath and Malcolm scooped up the gun.  _

"Good job Hoshi."  Archer breathed.  "Let's go find the shuttle."  He gave tRip a hand up, and they set of at a slow jog.

Whether from adrenaline, or recovered strength, Reed was able to stumble on alone.  They covered ground quickly, and emerged from into the clearing where their shuttle was.  Only one problem though.  Hoshi gasped, Trip sweared, Reed groaned, and Archer beat the nearest tree.  The shuttle was not there.

________________________________________________________________________

All right, hope you all liked this chapter!! It wasn't very long, but I decided to put it out anyways.  Don't forget to leave a review.  Here are my Thank-Yous to chapter seven reviewers…

*** Louise** ~ Thank you so much!! Its very hard to find a good balance between all the characters and all the angst/action etc.  Glad to know I'm not doing too bad.

* * * **Jaws** ~ Yay! Yet another review by Jaws!  And yes, you do have power, more than you think, lol.  

* * * **Loz** ~ Thank you! I try to do continuality as smoothly as possible; hopefully I pulled it off again.  And wow, two reviews for one chapter, you know how to make someone happy!

* * * * * * ***CJSpooks** ~ Well, CJ, thanx for reviewing again!! Much appreciated bud.  I did look back at the misspelling (oops!) but am too lazy to fix them… oh well.  P.S. cant wait for your update!! (nudge nudge, hint hint)  And thank you for reviewing all my chapters, your support means A LOT to me, but being a fellow author, I guess you know that.

* * * * * **Rae** ~ Thank you!! God, you all are so nice! Hope this was up to standards. 

* * * **Catspaw** ~ I figured it was, you must love cats!! I had one, but I switched to dogs, both work though.   Sorry to make you wait so long, I'm pretty last aren't I?  Well, thank you so much for the compliment, one of your first fanfics, aww! 

Thank you all.  You like the story? Then please tell me!! Any suggestions? Fire away!  But be kind.


	9. By its Cover

**Don't Judge A Book…**

**By Antares *Star**

**Chapter Nine: …By its Cover**

***Disclaimer** and other info located on first chapter

***Note**: It's been over a year since I updated.  No excuse will make up for that.  But before you start cursing me, I will tell you why I haven't updated for so long, even if it doesn't make up for anything… I was forced to move halfway around the world (From Germany to Georgia), had to get  anew computer, lost my Grandfather to cancer, my sister left for college, I got a new job, had to go to a new school, joined an ensemble band, retrained a racehorse (and was thrown through a wooden fence in the process, ow), helped an abandoned golden retriever, took care of my Grandma, and got my license.  All in all, a very hectic year.  The story just faded from my mind somehow, then I forced myself to come back to it. So I'm sorry, you can read it if you want, if not…THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! lol, J/K! Thanks and bye!

***Dedication**: To Grandpa.  I love you.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The silence was deafening, broken only by the sound of Ansian soldiers shouting orders far in the distance.  Archer felt all hope drain from him.  They were going to die.  Here, far from Earth on some Godforsaken planet amidst aliens.  The shuttle was gone.  

"Captain." Trip panted. "It was right here, I'm sure of it."

"Then they've taken it." Archer sighed.  "Those bastards."  He whipped around angrily, looking at each of his crew carefully. "We're not giving up.  We're not waiting here like criminals being executed.  Let's go!"

They stumbled across the clearing and over flattened grass and dead wildflowers where the shuttle had once rested.  Their weariness had increased and Reed felt the adrenaline drain from his system leaving him feeling weak and shaky.  He found himself squinting against the harsh sun as sweat trickled down his back.  The cover of the trees as they reentered the forest helped a little.

Hoshi noticed an eerie silence.  All sounds had faded and the only thing that could be heard was the rustling of branches in a sweet afternoon breeze.  No birds singing or chirping.  She was reminded of how very alien the planet was.  But no soldiers were calling either.  The shouted orders had quieted and sound of distant aircraft was gone.

The others had noticed it too.  "It's too quiet." Hoshi breathed, hardly daring to break the profound silence.  But she shouldn't have worried.  The second she spoke an earsplitting explosion rocked the land around them.  She clapped here hand over her ears and fell to the ground as Reed shouted a curse.  Not a mile from them, fire gushed from the prison they had been held in as pieces of it flew into the air landed with decisive crashes.  

"What the hell!" Archer yelled, although no one heard them.  Their ears were still ringing. _We_ _need to get out of here.  I don't know what's happening, but it can't be good. Grabbing Reed under one arm he hoisted the smaller man up and started running away from the fire.  Another explosion hit preceded by a high whining sound.  They were in trouble._

"What the hell is going on!" Trip shouted. 

Archer hardly heard him, yelling back, "They must be under attack.  We're on one of their military bases.  We need to get out or--"

"--a road!" Hoshi interrupted, pointing to get her idea across.  "Follow the road; it has to lead out of the base."

 "Or further into it." stated Reed loudly.

"We'll have to risk it."  Archer decided.  "Let's keep it in view, but I don't want to get on it."

They staggered through the thick forest by the old road.  No one was on it, it looked aged and outdated.  Another bomb exploded behind them and they pushed on even faster.  The fire was spreading as dusk crept nearer.  Archer felt panic rise in him as he began to feel the heat of fire on his back driving away the sunset's chill.  He looked back and wished he hadn't.  Fire swelled from every tree and building in site and the battle raged overhead as well.  Occasionally ships would fly over them, firing all the while at each other. 

Archer carefully maneuvered around a large clearing by the road where several Ansians were fighting hand to hand with an ugly dark species.  There were far more dark creatures then Ansians.

The soldiers stopped fighting as the realized the danger of the fire nearing every second.  Archer ducked behind a large tree pulling Reed harder then he meant to against the bark.  Hoshi and Trip got down too as Ansians rushed fearfully out of the clearing towards the road and away from the coming flames, pursued by the dark aliens.

"We can't outrun the fire." Archer let his head fall back against the bark.  

"We can't give up Captain," Trip cried.  "We need to find water, or shelter. A paved area or something the fire can't burn. Road's too narrow, but it could lead to something."

"Alright."  They got on the road and ran.  They sprinted for several minutes until Archer was afraid they couldn't go on much further when the road opened up to a large housing area.  Several unmarred homes were spread across a wide grassy area and a pretty little lake lay in the middle serving as a backyard to many houses.  The barracks was abandoned though, all of the soldiers gone to fight.  

The fire was almost upon them now and they felt dread rise in them. This was it.  

"The lake!" Trip yelled pushing on anxiously.  Archer pulled Malcolm forward with him but noticed the officer was leaning rather heavily on his Captain.

"Can you make it?" Archer asked quickly.

"No." Malcolm answered simply.

Archer slowed staring at Reed incredulously. He looked bad, but no worse then he had been for several days.  His eyes were different though, full of hopelessness and fear. "No." he repeated.  "I won't."  His eyes left the ground and set on the lake.  On the water.  Archer understood now.  

"I'm not leaving you here to burn Malcolm." he began pulling Reed towards the water. "You've been through hell, that's for sure, and a little water isn't gonna kill you." He glared at Reed.  He felt sorry for him but had to do something.  "I'm ordering you to go in the lake with us."

Reed closed his eyes but forced his feet on.  They were nearly at the bank and the fire was surging into the barracks now.  He had no choice.  "Yes sir," he replied shakily.  They had reached the bank.  Trip and Hoshi were already well into the lake and up to their necks.  

Malcolm felt the wetness on his boots as he stepped into the water. He was up to his knees now.  He felt the chill and began to shiver. Archer still clung to his shoulder, steadying him.  They were all the way in now and water splashed onto his face.  Fire surged around them, burning everything as Malcolm tried to control himself.  

The familiar feeling of complete and irrational fear surged inside of him, threatening to take over.  He was hyperventilating and felt his heart thundering.  Everything was starting to go black as he gasped for air.  He felt Trip taking his other shoulder as everything faded and blurred. He couldn't think-he was engulfed in water. 

The fire began to die as everything burned and its fuel ran out.  "Hold on Malcolm," Archer ordered as they began to swim out.

"What's wrong with him?" Trip was worried.  When he had reached them the Captain had been practically dragging Malcolm, whose eyes were glazed over and had been gasping for breath.

Archer just shook his head. "It's not for me to tell."  They lay on shore, exhausted.  Hoshi's communicator beeped.

"Better late then never," grumbled Trip.

Hoshi flipped it opened and drained water from it.  "Sub-commander?"

"Yes, Ensign. Captain, we have completed repairs although there is too much interference to transport you.  Are you unharmed?"  T'Pol's steady voice calmed them all.

"More or less," Archer stated.

"Captain, the Tauners have agreed to bring you back to Enterprise.  They are the race at war with the Ansians.  We reached an agreement."

"What?" Archer asked

"We supplied them with the recording of your conversation with Capena and the landing coordinates given to us.  The Tauners derived where to attack from this information.  They are pleased with their victory today."

"Where are they then, if they're so damn pleased?" asked Trip.

"They should be arriving shortly.  The leader's name will be Litan."

"Ok T'Pol.  We can't wait to get back." Archer sighed in relief.

"I too, am eager to have you safely on board. Sub-commander out."

Trip grinned wryly. "That was sweet, for a Vulcan…She missed us."

Archer smiled leaning over to check on Malcolm.  He was still shivering but his eyes were clear and flicked towards the Captain.  "Are you alright Malcolm?"

"Yes," came the soft response.

*~*~*~*~*~*

*Three days later*

Back on Enterprise everything was just about back to normal.  They had finally left the war-zone wishing the Tauners luck but supplying them with no weapons.  

Phlox had given them all a thorough checkup and released Hoshi and Archer immediately.  He kept Trip for a day and Reed for two, but everyone was recovering nicely, although Reed was still off duty.

Captain Archer was sitting relaxed in the command chair sipping a mug of coffee. It had been a quiet couple of days, but he hadn't minded much.  He sighed and leaned back, enjoying relaxing just a little.

They had entered another solar system and one of the smaller planets had life on it.

"The civilization is primitive, they will not detect us." T'Pol stated. 

Archer sat and considered. "Let's leave it that way." Archer stated.   

T'Pol looked at him.  "Do you not wish to dress as one of them and infiltrate their planet?"

"No." Archer smiled.  "We'll let sleeping dogs lie."

"As you wish.  A most wise course of action." She stated

"I've had enough action to last a while." Archer commented. "But don't get used to it sub-commander.  Mayweather, plot a course to the next system."

*~*~*END*~*~*

Thank you! Hope it was ok.  Bye for now!

;-)  


End file.
